Nothing Lasts Forever
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Maya Matlin is a normal 14 year old girl: loves hanging out with friends, spending time with her boyfriend, Cam, and playing her cello. She attends Degrassi, a school in Toronto where Drama is everywhere you turn. 5 new students have some information about Maya that will change her life forever? Degrassi has a lot of drama, but these 5 students will bring it to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya's POV:**  
I didn't know that my life would be so different then what I'm used to. I went to Degrassi community school and used to play cello at school for my band, Whisperhug. The first day I attended Degrassi I met my current boyfriend, Zig Novak, after my first boyfriend died. Cam and I met three and a half months before he died at the school's greenhouse. Cam was a hockey player, but he hated Hockey. He and Zig were friends, but after Zig's feelings for me got stronger, Cam got angry and believed that Zig was trying to break us up. I'm just lucky that Cam is alright. I saved him...but I'll explain that later. If you told me a few months ago that my life would be filled with more drama then Degrassi could ever have, then I would just laugh. I didn't think my life would turn out this way, but let me tell you where it started.

 **4 months earlier: Maya's POV:**  
Cam and I were walking up the steps to Degrassi the next day. "Matlin, have you seen those kids before?" I heard Grace asked as Cam and I approached her before I looked at the kids in the direction she was looking at.

There were 5 of them. A girl with blond hair was in the center of the group. Her blue eyes looked at me determined and curious. The male on her right had dark brown hair with blue-grey eyes with a hint of brown. The male to her left had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The girl-that was next to the dark brown haired boy-had black hair, hazel-green eyes and looked slightly intimidating, like she could easily get what she wanted just by her looks. The last girl had brown hair and almond brown eyes. Actually now that I think about it, all of them seemed slightly intimidating. The blond girl was talking to the blond male which made the girl with black hair and hazel green eyes look jealous.

They were all different from everyone else at Degrassi. I turned back to Grace and said, "No. I've never seen them before, but the boy with blond hair looks hot as hell." I muttered under my breath to which Cam looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, Cam. You know that you're the only one for me." He smiled. "Much better." he said before he leaned in and kissed me. Zig didn't look happy after Cam and I pulled away.

"Why would people like them want to attend Degrassi? This place has drama around every corner." Grace asked, as I replied. "I have a feeling that this school with be filled with more drama than it can handle." I said as the blond haired girl approached us. "Hi. I'm Cassie Blake." She smiled while I looked at the others in the group. The black haired girl smiled in a way that gave me chills. Cassie turned to where I was looking and said, "Don't worry about Faye. She's harmless. That's Adam," she looked at the boy with brown hair. "The boy I was talking to was Jake. Next to him is Melissa. My sister, Diana would be here with us, but she's travelling with her boyfriend. We all moved here from Washington." I smiled. "That's cool."

Cassie showed me her schedule and we had the same classes together. "Cassie, you're in all of my classes." She smiled, "Jake and the others are in every other class with me, so at least I'll have some new friends here." I noticed that Jake was looking at Cassie a lot. "Hey, I have an idea. How about I show you around after school and we can hang out. My boyfriend has hockey practice after school so I'm free to hangout." Cassie's smile brightened. "Sure."

I looked at the others. "I'm sorry. This is Cam, my boyfriend; Zig my bandmate; Tori one of my best friends, along with Tristan, Grace, Tiny, and Jonah." Cassie nodded. "Ok." I looked at Faye, who was still giving me the creeps, by smiling at me before the bell rang. Cassie and I went to class together. "So, how long have you and Cam been dating?" She asked, and I could tell that she wasn't interested in gossip, just out of curiosity. "A few months." She nodded before she told me a little bit about her life: Her mom died in a house fire recently; her grandmother died shortly before her dad. She went to Chance Harbor High school in Chance Harbor, Washington before she transferred here.

I knew that Cassie and I would be great friends. The lesson went on and on about math. It was boring. I would rather be in English right now.  
I could tell that Cassie was just as bored, even though she was still taking notes. Finally the bell rang and I walked out the door. Cassie was behind me.

"Hey, Cassie? Maybe we could hangout at my house after school." She nodded. "I would love that." I told her that Cam and Zig would be over at the house as well, after Cam's hockey practice of course.

Now we were at lunch. Zig, Tori, Tristan, Cam, Jonah, Grace, Tiny and Cassie's friends were all at one table. "So what was it like in Chance Harbor?" Cassie smiled, but I could tell that her eyes were sad.

"It was great, for the most part. I've never actually lived in Chance Harbor-or visited-because my mom kind of distanced herself after she moved. She never really talked about her life there. After I moved there, everything sort of changed." Cassie said as Adam, Jake, Melissa and Faye looked at her. "I was a loner before I moved to Washington, so I never really attended dances, had a social life or anything. I just kind of stayed to myself." She said, as I nodded.

"What about Diana? How is she?"

"She's doing good-as far as I know-but I haven't really talked to her since she left town. She's actually my half sister, so I knew why she left because it was confusing for her. I'm sure she'll come back soon though. She can't stay away from us for long." Her eyes told me that there was some hidden meaning behind why Diana left, but I let it go.

"So what exactly is degrassi like?" I shrugged. "Pretty normal except there's always drama. This school can't catch a break." I said as Katie, my sister, and Bianca were arguing in the corner. "Well it least it can't get worse then that." Adam said as he looked at us. "Oh. You haven't been here long enough to see everything. Gangs, suicides, fights," I listed. "The list goes on and on and on. It never ends. Every year something happens. One student who went here got stabbed at a party and another former student killed himself in one of the boy's bathrooms." I said and continued. "Once there was a school shooting, but that was a long time ago. Stuff like suicide, murder and shooting are rare, but fights, gangs, and problems at home are more common." Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining it for you-I know that you wanted a fresh start, Cassie-but I just thought it would be better to be safe than sorry." I said, as she nodded.

"It's fine. In Chance Harbor there are some stuff like that, but not as bad." We ate our food and then went to class. Cam and I kissed as Cassie said, "you two are so cute together." I rolled my eyes. "I hear that every day."

Then the rest of the hockey team showed up. "Saunders, hockey practice after school. Don't forget." Dallas said, as he was the team captain.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid hockey team." I muttered under my breath. "Hey! If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be dating you right now, so I don't think you need to complain." Cam teases as Zig rolled his eyes. "Come on you two." Cassie said, laughing.

"Leave them alone, Cassie. They are a cute couple." Faye said, as the others, minus Zig, nodded. **A/N: the only reason why none of Cassie's friends have talked much is because they are just getting used to Maya and her friends. Don't worry. You'll hear Faye's Witty remarks soon. I promise.**

Suddenly, something weird happened. _I saw myself walking to the Greenhouse by the school. Everything looked normal. As I was about to go inside, I saw blood. Someone was on the ground, but I couldn't see who it was. I called 9-1-1 and then texted Zig to go to Simpson's office to tell him that he needed to get to the greenhouse._

I was scared. "Maya, are you okay?" Cam asked, as I started crying. "Maya, what happened?" Cassie asked as all of them was around me. Cam, Zig, Grace, Tiny, Jonah, Tori Tristan, Cassie, Jake, Adam, Faye and Melissa trying to figure out what happened, but I couldn't find my voice.

I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there! I ran, not knowing exactly where I was going, finding myself at the greenhouse. No blood or anything weird. Thank God, but I started to get a bad feeling about this. Why did I see someone on the ground and blood on the floor in the greenhouse? Who was it? What happened? I had chills and they didn't go away. I went back into school, but I was still shaken up a little. What did that mean? This hasn't happened before?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Degrassi, or the secret circle. All the characters and the tv shows belong to their respective owners. I own NOTHING, except the storyline.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:  
** I didn't know what it meant and I was still confused by the end of the day. I didn't tell anyone about what I saw because it could be my fears messing with me. I decided not to think about it, because Cassie was coming over after school and Cam was coming over after his hockey practice. To be honest, I've kind of been worried about him, since he doesn't seem like he wants to play hockey as much anymore; he spends time with me more than he spends time on the ice at practice. I'll have to ask him about that later though.

Cassie and I decided to walk to my house together, because I knew that Cassie didn't know the way to my house since she doesn't know the area that well and I didn't want to take the chance of Vince being around-I didn't know him, but Zig told me that he was dangerous.-even though Tiny said that he was still in Jail-since I knew that the gang leader would do _anything_ to force Zig back into the gang and I was **NOT** going to let that happen because Vince could hurt me-or do worse since he is in a gang-to force Zig back in. I didn't want to see Zig or Cam getting hurt-even though Zig isn't happy with my relationship with Cam, that would _never_ compare to the pain he would feel if I died or something and I didn't want to take that risk because Zig is my friend and I want him to be happy. Zig and I may be best friends, but that doesn't mean that his happiness is more important to me than Cam's is-or any of my friends-because I care about all of my friends.

"Maya, are you okay?" She asked as I nodded. "I was just thinking. Cam will be at my house soon and I think Zig and the others are coming over as well." She smiled. "I like your friends. They're different." She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. "Yeah. I've known them since I moved to Chance Harbor. We may not stay for long though; eventually we have to go back to Chance Harbor." I could feel her eyes on me as I opened the door to the house. "Maybe you could visit." She suggested as I nodded. "I would love that."

An hour later, we were doing our homework-our books were on the floor along with my notebook and binder-when the bell rang. I put my pencil down and got up, while Cassie was sipping her soda and humming to herself. Cam appeared and smiled. "Hey," he said and I could tell that something was off with him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. I knew something was off, but I let it go. For now. He nodded as everyone else appeared. Jake looked alarmed and Cassie looked over, stood up and followed Jake and the rest of her friends out of the room. I wondered if it had anything to do with Diana. Hmmm...Oh, well. If something was going on Cassie would tell me, right?

I hope everything was okay. They came back 10 minutes later. Cassie and the others seemed a little bit concerned, but not as alarmed as before. I could have swore I saw something in her eyes, but before it could be identified, it was gone the next second. I wondered if Cassie and the others were keeping something from me, but I would find out when they were ready to tell me. Little did I know that I would find out sooner than later and It would change **EVERYTHING.**

* * *

The next few days were normal. Just Cassie and her friends hanging out with my friends and I more often. I would notice that they were acting a bit weird, but I let it go. Everyone is weird, right? It seemed to me that Cassie and the others seemed to be more comfortable around my friends and I, especially me. I didn't know why or what was going on, but at least I made some new friends. Cassie and I started hanging out more often too. Cam was busy with practice, so we weren't able to hangout as much as we wanted. It didn't help that Dallas, Luke, Owen and the rest of the hockey team didn't like Cam and I dating, especially to Dallas who said that I was a distraction to him and that he didn't need a "niner" girlfriend to keep him from practice when they needed to win so Cam could go to the NHL-he's already been drafted to play in the NHL, while Dallas and the others needed to fight their way in. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Cam needed to be normal for once and him going to Hockey practice every time wasn't going to let him have fun with his friends. I ought to give Dallas a piece of my mind, so that's what I did one day before lunch.

I saw him by his locker and called his name, not caring who heard and stopped in the hallways. "Dallas!" I yelled and was in his face a few seconds after that.

"What do you want, Matlin?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he didn't want to be near me or hear what I have to say. I slammed his locker door shut, **LOUDLY.** He unlocked his locker again and opened it. "LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!" He didn't.

"I want you to let Cam have some fun with his friends and I, so he's not constantly tired or stressed out, Dallas. You are supposed to look after him and make sure he's not stressed out with Hockey. He's _16_ , so he deserves to have a little bit of fun with his friends. Karaoke nights, Netflix and chill. He doesn't need to be stressed out about Hockey along with School and our relationship. You're pushing his Hockey skills too far, Dallas. It's putting a strain on our relationship, so quit being a dumbass and start letting him have some fun once in awhile. Stop pushing him at practice EVERY DAMN TIME!" I knew that I was probably pissing him off, but I didn't care at all. I certainly did **NOT** care about the people that were surrounding us or that some people took videos on their phone.

Cassie and the others were smirking, while Faye looked impressed along with Zig and the others. Cam wasn't around, neither was Grace, Tiny or Jonah. Dallas glared at me, but I wasn't backing down. I was going to fight if it was the last thing I did. Hell, no. I wasn't scared of him. Cam, Zig, Tiny and the rest of my friends would jump at my defense if I needed it, that includes Cassie and the others as well.

"Just because Cam is already drafted into the NHL, does **NOT** mean that the rest of us aren't fighting to get drafted. The whole team is counting on him." He glared at me and then walked away. "THIS IS **NOT** OVER, DALLAS!" I yelled after him, but he just ignored me.

* * *

I went to lunch where everyone was talking about what happened. I sat down next to Cam and the others were already at the table. "Dude, you should have seen your girlfriend earlier. She told Dallas off." Tristan said to Cam and I angrily looked down at the table. Hot tears were about to fall down my face, but I fought back. When I looked up, Cam looked shocked. Tori showed him the video. Jonah, Tiny, and Grace were around Cam watching it. They all looked shocked. "Never piss off Blondie, over there." I looked down at the table angrily again as everyone continued to look at me and whisper. I got up so fast the chair fell backwards before I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria.

 **NEVER piss off Maya Matlin. You will regret it. DALLAS WILL PAY FOR THIS. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, its a little short, but I decided to stop there. What did you think? Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Tell your friends because there is A LOT MORE drama coming soon. I hope you like it. P.M. me if you have any questions. If any of you have any ideas, then let me know in your reviews. If you want to be anonymous then message me. I'll update soon. BTW, did anyone catch the reference in this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya's POV:  
** I spent the rest of lunch outside on the steps in front of the school. I didn't want to be around anyone right now since Dallas pissed me off and this seemed like the perfect spot for me to get away from everyone. I can't believe he would push Cam to further his hockey skills when Cam doesn't need to be because he's a great hockey player. I can't believe he would do that. I **HATE** DALLAS. I would have to talk to him later today or tomorrow about what happened. I just wanted Cam to have some fun once in awhile. Is that to much to ask? I didn't think so. Dallas is just being an ass. He will regret pissing me off. I'm only looking out for Cam, because I know he's stressed out and tired.

I heard someone ask me if I was okay. I turned and saw Cam behind me. "I'm sorry for walking out of the Cafeteria. I have an idea. How about we hangout at my house tonight? We could watch movies and chill for the night. We haven't really been hanging out lately, just the two of us." Cam looked at me. "What about practice? Dallas will be pissed." He asked as I got angry when I heard Dallas being mentioned. "Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it later today or tomorrow. You deserve a night off. Just you and me." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you for everything." He smiled and we walked back into the school. Dallas spotted us in the hallways, but I ignored him.

* * *

After school was over Cam and I walked to my house and he looked happier. If Cam is happy then I'm happy. He's amazing and I just don't want him to get overwhelmed by hockey all the time. I'll handle Dallas later. He makes me so mad, but I'm not going to let him ruin Cam's night off.

An hour later we were watching a movie. My head was laying on Cam's chest and his arm was around me. God, I love him so much. Cam and I enjoyed the night he had off. Halfway through the movie, Cam got us some sodas. We ended up watching more than one movie and eventually fell asleep

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw Cam asleep. He looked so cute. I smiled and then sighed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. I shook Cam's arm, trying to wake him up. "Maya, I love you." He said before he went silent. "Cam, wake up." I told him, still trying to get his attention. His eyes opened and he rubbed the sleep from them. "Maya? "Oh, Shit." He muttered under his breath. He looked at me and said that he would be back later and took off out the door. I went to my room to get ready, getting dressed and getting my hair and makeup done in record time. I wasn't really in a rush, but I didn't want to take a long time either.

I grabbed my bag and left the house. Cam was ready to go and together we walked to school together. We saw Cassie, Zig and the rest of our friends. "Maya, can we talk?" Zig asked, as I nodded and we went to an empty classroom. "What's up?" He sighed and looked at me. I remember why I had a crush on him when I met him, but nothing happened because he and tori broke up and then got back together-I unintentionally made them reconcile-and now I'm dating Cam. I'm happy with Cam. My feelings for Zig are over.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked before he got closer to me. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine and then...nothing. Zig was on the other side of the room on the floor. _How did that happen? I'm so confused._ _Why did I feel a gust of wind when the windows are shut?_ I ran out of the room and went back to Cam and the others. My phone rang so I grabbed it wondering who it was. "Maya, be careful. You never know who could be around. Watch your back." I looked at Cam, who looked worried. "Who is this?" I asked the guy on the other end of the phone. "I'm just warning you to watch your back. I think something dangerous is coming your way." The guy said and hung up. _Great. What danger could be coming my way?_ I thought I remembered that I had to talk to Dallas and apologize. I couldn't think about it because we had classes. I turned to Cassie. "Cassie, how about you live with me while you're in town? My sister, Katie, spends almost all of her time with her boyfriend, so it's just me while my mom works."She smiled and nodded.

I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling that something was coming. _Is the mystery guy I talked to telling the truth? What kind of danger is coming after me._ I didn't know what would happen, but I knew that my friends would be there. "Where's Zig?" Tori asked as I said that I didn't know exactly. The bell rang and we all made our way to classes.

* * *

After class, I decided to try and find Dallas so I could apologize. I found him by his locker. "Dallas, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to call you that, but I was serious about letting Cam have a little bit of fun with the rest of us so he's not as stressed out." I told him. He looked and me and said, "I'm sorry that I've been pushing him too far. I'll go easier on him from now on. I promise." He said as I smiled. I nodded and walked away before making my way to lunch happily. Zig looked at me when I walked in. "Maya, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I did that, but I respect your relationship. I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you in any way, then I will do something about it." I laughed before we joined the others.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Vince was in season 13-making Zig become part of his gang along with his little brother, Tiny-but let's pretend that he wasn't. This takes place close to the episode of Season 12 that Maybell shippers all hate " BITTERSWEET SYMPHONEY PART 1." This is my story, so there will be some changes. I hope you all liked the chapter. Just a little bit of Maybell and Zaya moments. **

**Next chapter will bring a little bit of drama, but not much.**

 **Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and what you think-and hope-will happen next...Follow, favorite and REVIEW. You won't want to miss the next chapter.**

 **Who's POV should I write next? Comment your thoughts and ideas, please. It would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
